Don't Let Me Fall
by TheCynicalFrenchy
Summary: After an unfortunate house fire, France requests to stay with England who is reluctant as usual, but he'll come to enjoy himself (hopefully). I wanted to write some lighthearted, sappy FrUK and so I did. Hope you enjoy it!
1. The First Chapter

_Enjoy my little story. All constructive critism is appreciated, but not necessary._

_Also this may seem like a no-brainer, but Hetalia and all of it's wonderful characters don't belong to me (luckily). _

* * *

Meetings had become such a bore. No, correction, they'd always been a bore. England wondered why he even bothered showing up anymore. Lately it seemed as though it was just a contest between the more _unrefined_ countries like America or Germany on who could yell the loudest.

England took his seat and proceeded to review the speech he'd prepared for today's meeting. He scanned the sheet and crumpled it up slightly turning away in digust. His boss had decided to edit it and made it sound incredibly cheesy and sappy, the other nations would surely be laughing amongst themselves even after the first sentence. Some probably wouldn't even have enough courtesy to try and contain their obnoxious laughter.

"Bonjour Angleterre," France said before taking a seat beside England, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Why was it France always had to sit beside him? He returned the greeting with a weak wave avoiding eye contact with the French nation.

"Comment ça va?" France asked warmly, smiling at the Englishman.

"I can't understand a bloody word you're saying," the brit replied bluntly before adding, "why don't we talk in English eh, frog?"

"Oh, England," France whined "you don't even make an effort to learn basic Français."

"Why in the bloody hell would I want to learn such a stupid language?" England demanded.

"We are neighbours after all perhaps you could be a little more culturally aware, non?"

"Now you're just asking for it, bloody frog," England barked swinging a punch at France.

This argument caught Germany's attention as the meeting erupted into chaos, England and France as usual weren't the only ones who were arguing. For instance China was discussing indepence and democracy with Hong Kong in a rather aggressive manor as Hong Kong stood silently, Ukraine, Lithuania and Poland were all gathered together quietly plotting things against Russia who seemed creepier and creepier with every passing day, America was angrily discussing a terrorist group as Canada cowered in fear, everywhere you turned there was disorder.

* * *

"This is absolute rubbish," England mumbled under his breath. After some scolding and lectures everyone had calmed down and everyone was seated quietly, a few hushed whispers here and there, but for the most part all was calm, orderly.

"This would not have happened if it weren't for you, Angleterre," France hissed back keeping his voice soft and low, but an infuriated Germany had already picked up on their whispers.

"Nein, I cannot tolerate such disrespect in this room!" Germany bellowed before abruptly getting up and dragging France and England by their collars out of the room and into the hall for some strict lectures.

England couldn't remember what exactly was said and really it could've applied to pretty much any nation in the room, but if there was one thing he knew it was that this was all France's fault. That stupid frenchy just couldn't keep his voice down and that's why this all happened. _That's why_ Germany had pulled on a coat and grabbed his umbrella and left in a huff grumbling about how he needed more time off and _that's why_ Italy ran off in a panic after hearing about Germany's time off and _that's why_ everything was flung into chaos as America stood on top of the table burger in hand declaring that Sealand should replace Russia (much to Sealand's delight). Yeah it was _all_ that bloody frog's fault.

* * *

The brit nestled deeper into his chair as his mythical friends all gathered around him. It was nice to have some time to himself to just be able to relax and read a few books whilst sipping some tea after the craziness and confusion that was that last meeting. His eyelids began to droop as he felt increasingly tired as the day dragged on and finally he fell into a deep slumber as flying mint bunny made herself comfortable on his lap.

Suddenly England awoke to a pounding on his door. Startled he jumped up and grabbed his cane for defence as the magical creatures scattered looking for places to hide.

"Arthur, please unlock your door," a familiar voice called through the door. Of course it was France why wouldn't it be?

"What do you want, France?" England asked cautiously as he reached for the lock.

"I need to talk to you, Arthur," France said in a low serious tone.

England hesitantly unlocked the door and immediately his mind was filled with so many questions, why was France at his door in the middle of the night? Why was he calling him by his human name? Stupid git better have a good reason for all of this.

"I don't know how to say this-" France started in a rather low mumbly voice.

"Oh just get on with it already, frog," A groggy Britain said cutting him off.

"Well technically speaking I suppose it was Canada's fault, but there was a fire," France said sheepishly trying to look as though it was just a minor inconvenience to him.

"Dear lord you aren't suggesting you want to live with me right, st- stupid frog?" England asked backing slowly ready to slam the door on France's pretty little face.

"Oui, bu- but only for awhile until everything is repaired," France said with uncertainty as he displayed other signs of nervousness such as toying with his hair and avoiding eye contact.

"Isn't there anyone else, Francis?" England asked still trying to make up his mind whether or not to let his archenemy stay with him.

"What do you think, Arthur?" France asked solemnly "why else would I be here?" he smiled a bit. In all honesty he didn't really bother asking Prussia because well, he lived in Germany's basement and Germany was really scary, especially his dogs.

"D- damn frog you're lucky I've decided to be a gentleman right now and let you stay or else-" England began, but then he stopped after looking into the eyes of his once bitter rival how could he turn that tear stricken face away? Argh Francis could be so emotional over things and he wasn't ever afraid to show how he was feeling either. England on the other hand would never let anyone especially not that wine drinking bastard see _him_ cry.

"Thank you so much, Angleterre!" France said with genuine joy as he enveloped England in a hug, though personally France wished it was a kiss instead.

"He- hey knock it off you bloody git or I'll make you sleep on the floor!"

"Oh non that isn't very nice, Angleterre and for a moment there I thought we could just enjoy a moment of peace," France said brightly as he released him from the hug.

"Seriously though I have no idea where you're gonna sleep,"

"How about with you mon chéri?"

"You'd wish for something like that wouldn't you, frog?"

"Oh, but of course, Angleterre!"

"The couch it is,"

"Wha-?"

Wanting to at least sleep through the rest of the night England went off to bed and through a certain mint coloured bunnies' spilt tea, France was sleeping right beside him. England of course fearing for his nonexistent virginity and safety couldn't find himself falling asleep next to the wine bastard.

"Is something wrong cher?" Francis asked sleepily noticing Arthur's unnerved look.

"Something wrong other than the fact I'm sleeping next to a huge whore?" The brit asked sarcastically. He immediately regretted his choice of words as he saw a look of anguish on Francis' face.

"Is that really what you think of me, Arthur?" Francis asked as his sky blue eyes began to fill with tears "you think I'm a whore?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Arthur said frantically "It's just I've heard my fair share of rumours is all and I wouldn't want to be bloody raped, now would I?!"

"You think those rumours are true?" Francis asked cautiously.

"No, I don't," Arthur said as he did the only thing he felt would at least partially fix things and he leaned in and pressed his lips against Francis' wishing he could just undo this entire day and go back to hating France like he was supposed to. Arthur forgot about all of these thoughts as Francis somehow took this simple kiss to a whole new level of ecstasy when he turned it into what any other nation would call a French kiss, but to Francis he was sure this was just a normal kiss. He moaned softly as Francis pressed him further into the bed, lips still locked as he found himself easily being carried away. Finally Francis broke the kiss, pecked him on his head and mumbled a goodnight before rolling over and easily falling asleep. Leaving Arthur to his thoughts and bloody hell did he have a lot of them.

* * *

_AN: Well that was interesting wasn't it? I'll obviously continue so don't feel an obligation to review or anything. Reviews are like cocaine on here aren't they?_


	2. The Second Chapter

_Just to recap I don't own Hetalia (and it's probably better that way, the USUK fans would kill me)._

_I tried to ease everybody into using human names. I know how confuzzling it was for me when I first started.  
_

* * *

Arthur's eyes fluttered open as he awoke to the smell of French cuisine. Damn that wine bastard had probably already left without so much as saying goodbye. What was Arthur thinking? As if he cared if the frog decided to say goodbye or not.

"Réveille-toi mon lapin," a voice called from the kitchen obviously belonging to none other than Francis. Speak of the devil thought the brit as he pulled the covers over his head eager to go back to sleep. He had no idea what the frenchy was saying anyway as he didn't know a lick of _français_.

He didn't feel like he had gotten any sleep at all that night even his mind felt exhausted as if even his dreams had been tiresome though he couldn't really remember. What he did remember is that he kissed Francis and oh how he wished that would have just been a dream. Francis would _surely_ take that kiss to heart and think it meant Arthur wanted a relationship which he _absolutely_ didn't. Yeah there was _no way_ he wanted to be in a relationship with that wine drinking, frog eating git. He was just tired and confused, um yeah, that's it.

"Angleterre, did I not tell you to wake up?" Francis cooed as he pulled off the covers. Why was he going back to calling him 'Angleterre'? Arthur didn't know why, but he liked being addressed by his human name.

"Are you my mother or something I'll get up when I bloody want to!" Arthur said ripping back the covers and causing Francis to fall on him. He was blushing profusely as he pushed him off and scolded him for not being more careful.

"I made you breakfast, Angleterre," said Francis said innocently.

"Arthur,"

"I know your name, Angleterre,"

"Then use it, I- I like when you- I mean people call me by my name,"

"Oh I see how it is mon chéri," Francis said winking at him "I would like it too if my lover addressed me by name."

"B- bastard that's not what I meant,"

"What did you mean then?" Francis asked curiously.

"We're dropping the subject," Arthur mumbled as he hopped out of bed and pushed past Francis as he began sifting through his clothing drawers.

"I'll see you downstairs then, come dine with me, Arthur," said Francis shooting him a wink and a smirk as he headed out of the room.

* * *

"So there's still gonna be a meeting today after your house was burnt down and the conference room was trashed?" Arthur asked curiously as he picked at his food.

"Ah, I don't think today's conference is mandatory," Francis said while eyeing him with a sly smile.

"No way, frog don't give me that look," Arthur said catching onto what he was implying.

"Hm fine if you don't want to go for drinks I am in need of some clothing after what happened," Francis pouted.

"No way I'm doing that, you can go clothing shopping on your own, bloody git,"

"It'll be fun!"

"Shopping for clothing with a diva like you is fun?" The brit said gruffly as Francis chuckled at his choice of words.

"Come on, Angleterre it's been ages since you've actually taken my fashion advice,"

"That's because I always end up looking like a girl or worse yet, like you," Arthur stated finishing off his tea.

"Just come with me, Arthur,"

* * *

A few hours later Francis basically had a new wardrobe at his boss's expense and Arthur had actually found some stuff he liked, though he'd never tell the frog that. Now the real challenge would be finding a place for all the clothing.

"Yo, England what's up?" came a loud voice from down the street. It was none other than America otherwise known as Alfred to those who were close to him. Arthur knew that voice all too well and he knew it usually didn't bring much good.

"Ah, Alfred how've you been?" Arthur asked turning towards the American when he spotted his brother beside him, Canada, his human name being, Matthew.

"Things have been pretty good, they kicked me outta the conference room 'cause of last night so I've just kinda been hanging out with Canadia-" Alfred started, but was unable to finish before Francis cut him off.

"Please, Amérique his name is Canada," France scolded "why can you not remember your own brother's name?"

"Jeez I was only joking around, no need to be such a buzzkill, France" Alfred replied sounding a bit impatient "Right, Mattie?" Matthew nodded in agreement as Alfred continued to talk about seemingly random things as the four of them walked down the street.

"Why aren't you guys at the meeting anyway?" Matthew asked sheepishly.

"Same reason as you," Francis said fluffing Mattie's silky hair a bit "we figured nobody would notice we'd left with Germany gone and all."

"Hey, why are you hanging out with Iggy anyway?" Alfred asked curiously.

"You know exactly why, Amérique," Francis said sternly shooting Alfred a glare "so why don't you use your noggin for once?" he smiled once more patting him on the head.

* * *

By the time the sun began to set Arthur was pretty satisfied with the day though incredibly tuckered out from carrying around shopping bags from place to place. By the time they were home Arthur was ready to pass out from exhaustion. He trudged up the stairs to his bedroom and hurled himself onto the bed. Francis got undressed and changed into sleepwear before finally turning in for the night beside his little bunny. Francis nestled down beside Arthur and just stared into his eyes for awhile before placing a hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and giving him a short sweet kiss goodnight. Arthur didn't really have anything to complain about right now so he just snuggled closer against Francis' warm body before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_Well I like how it turned out. That's all I've to say. Perhaps I'll do another chapter today then I should be getting to be getting to sleep too..._


	3. The Third Chapter

_Man I've been spending a lot more time on this story than I should, but here's the next chapter~ Enjoy my darlings!_

_Oh yeah, I don't own Hetalia, if I did you'd know because I'd be the celebrated/revolted person that made FrUK canon!_

* * *

Arthur slowly gained consciousness as he awoke from this deep sleep. His eyes immediately darted around looking for Francis who was still beside him and still sleeping. Today they would have to go to the world conference like it or not. They'd both risk a call from their bosses if they played hooky again.

"Hey, Francis," Arthur tried to wake him, but to no avail, he'd just have to raise his voice "Wake up you stupid wanker there's something I need to ask you!"

"Britain, what are you doing in my bed? inquired Francis trying to comprehend the current situation, as he squinted at the lighting.

"You stupid frog, this is my bed, now will you shut up for a moment I need to ask you something," Arthur said impatiently as Francis listened intently "will you get up already and go make breakfast?"

"Do I look like a slave to you, mon chéri?" the frenchie said whilst stretching out his arms "I need my beauty sleep non?"

"I am letting you stay in my house at no cost so you can't make me into a bad guy for wanting compensation,"

"Usually I pay with my body," Francis said jokingly as Arthur tried to hide himself from view as his face became increasingly flushed.

"Just shut up, frog and go make breakfast," the brit mumbled.

"Mm alright," Francis said, yawning.

* * *

Quite a few nations were missing from the conference that day most notably Germany and Italy, but a few others weren't present. Of course without Germany around that left nations like America in charge and we all know how well that turns out.

"Dude, we are totally gonna kick your European asses when the next FIFA tournament comes around," said an oblivious American unaware of what kind of blood boiling anger this type of topic triggered.

"How do you plan on doing that, mon ami?" inquired Francis "wait, are you giving your athletes steroids again?"

"The true answer to who is the best at football should be obvious, China is winner," Yao said while smiling.

"If I, Prussia was able to qualify, obviously I would beat everyone due to my intense awesomeness," stated Gilbert, his voice radiating with arrogance.

"I think you're all really good at soccer so why don't we all just drop the subject?" a quiet Canadian asked.

"Says the nation who can't even crack the top hundred!" Alfred scoffed.

"H- hey America that's not very nice, m- my women's team has been doing really good lately, so you shouldn't be disrespecting their efforts!" the Canadian lectured, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Your _women's_ team?" Alfred laughed. He was clearly the best at every sport in the world, except maybe hockey, still why couldn't everyone else see that?

Arthur and most other nations just watched on as the petty argument played out. How was this even relevant to world issues? Most didn't seem to care. Japan was doodling on his papers, Poland and Lithuania were having a quiet conversation, most likely gossiping about how stupid the other nations were acting, and everyone else was either fidgeting or sitting awkwardly in silence. The bottom line was that anyone not participating in the football/soccer argument was bored, incredibly and completely bored (or amused in Russia's case).

* * *

"Yo, Iggy wanna party at my place with a couple of other nations?" Alfred asked as he ran down the hall to catch up with the brit.

"Ah well I suppose I don't really have any plans tonight, so I guess," Arthur replied turning to Alfred to find that Francis, who had been walking with him had disappeared supposedly to go hang out with Spain and Prussia. Those three were pretty close why didn't Francis go stay with them instead? Huh, you gotta wonder.

"Alright I will totally take that as a yes and ignore the fact you seem uncertain!" Alfred said joyfully as he grabbed Arthur's arm dragging him off to who knows where.

"Let go of me you burger gobbling scoundrel!"

"Scoundrel? Me? C'mon Iggy you sound like you're callin' me a villain or something which is wrong because I'm a hero and everyone knows that!"

"You've made that quite clear, America," sighed Arthur.

* * *

Arthur awoke the next morning on Alfred's couch. It was the weekend and he felt like death, who didn't while hungover? Hopefully he didn't do anything too stupid.

"Oh hey dude, you're awake!" Alfred said brightly. Alfred's voice made him wince. It was way too upbeat and loud for him.

"Quiet down for once you wanker!" the brit said grumpily "I've got a bloody headache and you certainly aren't helping!"

"Calm down dude, you'll be okay in awhile you just gotta wait it out and you'll be all better by tomorrow!"

"I want to go home," Arthur said miserably.

"Do you want me to take you then or what? 'Cause you could've just asked you know," Alfred said easily lifting up Arthur and bringing him out to his car. The sunlight made his headache hurt even more.

"Hey, America," Arthur said softly "I need to ask of you something,"

"What's up, Iggy?" Alfred said setting down Arthur in the passenger seat.

"Kill me, just bloody kill me,"

"No can do, bro," Alfred said hopping in the car and driving off.

Arthur felt like shit the entire way back. Alfred was so ignorant and inconsiderate playing all sorts of stupid pop songs, but that was just Alfred, no that was just _America_ for you, plus Arthur was more into rock.

* * *

"Yo, Francy pants open up!" Alfred yelled dragging Arthur out of the car.

"Bonjour Amérique how are-" Francis began as he opened the door "what have you done to mon petite lapin?!"

"Dude, calm down, you look like you might faint!" Alfred said, grinning at Francis's face "Iggy just had a few too many drinks, went on a rant about his life, tried to kill at least two other nations and then that's it!"

"Hm well," Francis said picking up an aching Arthur "merci, Amérique, you should go tend to the rest of your visitors."

"Mmkay, see ya France!" said Alfred getting back into his car as he drove off leaving Arthur in Francis' arms.

"Don't even think about it," Arthur grumbled scowling at the Frenchman.

* * *

By night Arthur felt so much better, though he was starved due to having an empty stomach all day for reasons he didn't want to think about. Hint, it comes with being hungover along with headaches and nausea. Francis had coddled him basically all day, bringing him anything he asked for. Flying mint bunny came to snuggle with him at one point, it was a shame Francis couldn't see her, she was adorable.

"Mon lapin, you are feeling better, yes?" Francis asked eagerly awaiting Arthur's response.

"Well I don't feel like I'm on the verge of death anymore,"

"Good," Francis said leaning in closer just inches from Arthur's face now.

"H- hey, what are you-" He was cut off as Francis closed the gap between them, their lips now touching. It always seemed overwhelming whenever Francis kissed him. He felt an immense amount of pleasure as he hugged Francis closer. Why did it have to be Francis anyway? He didn't even know if his love was genuine. Francis whispered something incomprehensible into Arthur's ear before pinning him down to the bed as he started working on Arthur's neck. Francis' hair smelled so nice Arthur thought as he gently ran his fingers through it. He felt quiet moans escape his lips, every move Francis made felt good. No, he had to snap out of this he couldn't give himself up to the frenchy so easily. So he reluctantly pulled away even though his body screamed for him to continue.

"Is something wrong, mon lapin?" Francis asked softly placing a hand on Arthur's cheek.

"No, it's just I'm getting tired," Arthur lied, he couldn't look Francis in the eye right now.

"Hm," Francis said before shrugging and giving him one last kiss on the cheek before lying down and shutting his eyes. Arthur did the same except he couldn't sleep for the longest time, he just sort of lay on his back thinking about everything that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

_I really want to write about the Bad Touch Trio right now. Perhaps a quick one-shot before I continue with this? Pwease? I promise I won't forget about this... Hopefully... Kehehehehhehe, ah um I'm gonna go now. Oh before I forget, I know this is off topic, but as I was listening to "We Are One" while writing it really sounds like a song Belarus would like..._


	4. The Fourth Chapter

_Blah blah blah Hetalia is not owned by me blah blah blah._

_I like how this chapter turned out, but man these things take foreverz to write!_

* * *

Arthur walked down the street lost in his thoughts and with no clear destination in mind, he was just walking. He dearly wished there was someone he could talk to. He thought on it for a moment and considered meeting up with one of his former colonies, America, or perhaps even Canada. Arthur decided he'd talk to whoever he could find first or whoever would listen, he was getting a bit desperate though he denied that to himself. He also completely excluded the option of talking to Francis himself about this, he feared Francis would dig him deeper into a relationship only founded on lust and lies.

Arthur called up Matthew on his cell phone, but there was no reply. He called a second time on his way back home to make sure the phone wasn't just out of reach or maybe Matthew didn't hear it, again no reply. He sighed as he reached his home he'd just have to talk to Alfred about all this he thought as he got into his car and drove off to the American's house.

* * *

"Hey Alfred, open this bloody door this instant I know that you're home!" Arthur said pounding on the door. He'd knocked several times already and there was still no reply. Alfred's car was out front so why wasn't he answering the door? He felt so incredibly broken like nobody would listen to him, no, nobody _wanted_ to listen to him. He then rested his head against the door as he felt tears stream down his face. All he wanted was some advice, some reassurance. For God's sake he loved Francis, but did Francis love him?

"Yo, Iggy what's up?" Alfred said walking up to the porch where Arthur was still standing.

Arthur just slowly turned around to face him as he basically collapsed into the taller man's arms.

"Dude, is something up?" Alfred asked the concern obvious in his voice "You know I'm always here for you when you need me."

"I have a hard time believing that sometimes," Arthur mumbled, still a cynical and sarcastic bloke at heart.

"C'mon in I just ran out to get some stuff to make lunch if you wanna join me," Alfred said, smiling as he unlocked his door.

Arthur walked in and was immediately greeted by an extremely messy house. He wondered how Alfred could even live in such a bloody sty.

"Alfred, can I talk with you about something?"

"Yeah sure whatever you need, bro,"

"It's Francis," Arthur said watching Alfred's expression change from that of a warm smile a look of anger.

"Dude, did France molest you while you were hungover and/or asleep?"

"No, not anything like that you wanker, where do you even get such stupid ideas?!" Arthur immediately felt slightly flushed remembering the last couple nights and his encounters with Francis.

"Oh good, so what is it then?" Alfred asked sounding immensely relieved.

"I- I think I'm in love with Francis, but I'm afraid he doesn't love me back, that he's just lusting after me,"

"Oh..." Alfred said trying to process what had been said to him. Iggy loves Francis, Francy pants probably wants in his pants. Now to think of a proper response.

"That's all you have to say? Oh? That's it?" England asked impatiently.

"Weeeellll I think the best option would be to go talk to France, but obviously you would've already thought of that before coming to me, so the next best option is probably to observe his behaviours to see if he really does love you I mean it should be pretty easy to tell if someone only wants your body right? Right, I'm right," Alfred said talking a mile a minute.

"Alfred! Calm down you nutter! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

"Sorry, Iggy I've just never dealt with this kind of stuff before," Alfred said sounding sincere enough, now slowing down his words he explained once more "I don't think love is easily fabricated and this is the country of love we're talking about, I think you should just trust your judgement and consider talking to him."

"Thanks, Alfred," Arthur said hugging him.

"Hey no prob man, you're my bro and bros help other bros!" Alfred said cheerfully.

Arthur left feeling a lot more confident and a little stupid that Alfred was the one that had to explain everything to him. Guess he really just needed someone to talk to about everything. Now hopefully Alfred wouldn't tell anyone and everyone about him and Francis.

* * *

Arthur was unaware, but Francis faced similar issues. He didn't know if Arthur loved _him_. What happened last night anyway? Francis and Arthur still had a sort of on and off love hate relationship. It sucked to say the least.

Francis got to work preparing a meal for the two of them and he ran about the house looking through England's stuff for supplies for a picnic. Francis had gathered almost everything he needed, a basket, the food, utensils and dishes, but he couldn't find a picnic blanket anywhere.

After what seemed like hours of searching (though it was only fifteen minutes) he finally found a proper blanket and suddenly he felt kind of nostalgic.

Francis remembered now this was the blanket they used to use when going on picnics as kids and Arthur had kept it all these years? Beside the blanket was a huge pompous hat. Francis remembered this too, the hat Arthur often wore in his pirating days. Otherwise known as Arthur's tyrant hat. Francis picked up the blanket and closed the drawer not wanting to think about that time any longer, Arthur had long since changed, right? Yeah, maybe not.

* * *

Arthur had arrived back at home in the late afternoon. It was getting close to supper, but wasn't quite that time of day yet. He walked in the door to find Francis napping on his couch, he looked so peaceful and so content. Arthur wondered if Francis thought these kinds of thoughts about him while he was sleeping.

He spotted a picnic basket on top of one of his old blankets on the ground next to the couch and he knew exactly what was going on. He decided to just let Francis go along with it and he'd pretend to act all surprised at the kind gesture. For now Arthur settled on cuddling up beside Francis for a quick nap as some of his magical friends gathered around whispering to each other how adorable the two Europeans looked.

* * *

Arthur with a start as Francis gently shook him awake.

"Bonsiour mon lapin," Francis said softly. Arthur as usual had no idea what Francis was saying and he never knew what Francis meant by 'mon lapin' or 'mon chéri' either. Must be some sort of speech impediment.

"English, frog," Arthur said scornfully "You know I can't ever understand a word you're saying right?" Francis' only response was a smirk Arthur certainly couldn't explain.

"Je t'aime,"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Arthur started to ask before Francis hugged him close planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you," Francis said, picking up the picnic basket and blanket and taking Arthur's hand. Arthur knew this date was coming, but he couldn't help, but feel enchanted by it as the two of them strode the park. Arthur was just enamoured by the lights they filled him with warmth as they glowed faintly. It was certainly past dinner, the stars were already beginning to come out as Francis searched for a good place to lay down the blanket.

It amazed Arthur how well the two of them got along when they wanted to as they laughed and talked while eating a belated dinner. Arthur felt it was probably time as he saw Francis finish his tea, so he softly placed his hands on his cheeks hinting at him to move in closer as Francis pressed his lips against his own. Francis teased Arthur with his tongue as Arthur looked at his partner seductively as he moved onto his neck, Francis' weak spot. Arthur gently nipped at his neck as Francis let a few hushed moans slip.

"M- mon lapin," he mumbled.

Arthur went back to kissing Francis on the lips and noticed his hair was in a ponytail, he slipped off the hair tie so he could run his hands through the silky hair. He wasn't sure why, but Francis' hair was a one of his kinks. Perhaps it was the smell, the colour, the texture, maybe a mixture of everything. Arthur didn't really want to take this a step further in a public park, so he once again reluctantly pulled away, promising himself this would be the _last_ time.

"Carry me home?" Arthur pouted.

"Only if you carry everything else," Francis replied picking Arthur up with ease.

"Thanks, frog," Arthur said grinning as he rested his head against Francis' chest before drifting off to sleep under the starlit sky.

* * *

_Whew that took awhile plus often in the middle of writing I'll go google shit just to double check my facts. Whelp see you next chapter. As usual tell me what you think so far~ Also to all FrUK fans who hate USUK I am deeply sorry for this chapter. I only think of their love as platonic and stuff, amen. Ha ha what am I doing with my life ;~;_


	5. The Fifth Chapter

_Hetalia is shockingly not mine._

_Here's a song I listened to while writing this, it'd make for a nice AMV. It's Lovefool by The Cardigans. I will make that someday. It's such a happy yet sad song... Enjoy the story._

* * *

It was very early in the morning Francis strolled through the park. Though he might seem to be extremely confident with love, when it came to Arthur he just wasn't. It was clear that trust was something they'd have to work on. Arthur still didn't entirely trust him, that he understood. Years of teasing and bickering sure had taken its toll hadn't it?

"I don't appreciate you leaving me like that without any warning you bloody frog," Arthur said gruffly sending Francis out of his thoughts and back to reality. Why did Arthur get up and follow him anyway?

"I want to go get breakfast with you," the brit said almost as if he were replying to Francis' thoughts. Was this to be taken as a date? Francis wasn't sure, but he went along with it.

"Ah, but of course mon chéri," Francis replied calmly "do you have any places in mind?"

"Actually I'm not quite sure I mean you probably wouldn't like any of the places I like eating at," Arthur sighed.

"Nonsense, I will go wherever you like and even if I do not like the food, I will pretend that I do,"

"I don't want that though, Francis, I'd rather you actually enjoy yourself while you're out with me!"

"Being with you is enough to make me happy," Francis cooed smiling softly.

"Piss off you know that's not true," Arthur said blushing. Clearly Arthur wanted it to be true.

"It is true," Francis said leaning in close and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're so bloody infuriating sometimes, but I can't help finding myself loving you, why?" Arthur said pulling Francis into a hug.

"Je ne sait pas," Francis mumbled.

"Why can't you just speak English when you're with me?"

"Je ne sait pas," he giggled.

"What does that even mean?!" Arthur demanded grabbing Francis by the collar. He just laughed.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?!" Arthur questioned as a couple of teenage girls were passing by the two of them as they bickered.

"Aw what a cute couple," the first remarked.

"How long do you think they've been married?" the second asked curiously.

"Most likely a long time," the first girl giggled as the two walked off leaving Arthur and Francis to quarrel.

* * *

The two Europeans ended up going to an old, lonely cafe. The food wasn't great, but Francis stuck to his word and hey, Arthur seemed to be enjoying the food. It was really quite sad how good simple dishes could be made to look appealing simply by comparing them to Arthur's cooking.

"Enjoying the food?" Francis asked as he watched Arthur eat as if the food was some sort of godsend.

"Yeah actually, it's quite good," Arthur replied. Francis found Arthur so amusing sometimes, no that's incorrect. Francis found Arthur amusing almost every moment he spent with him.

"Oh, we're going to be late for the conference I hear Germany is coming back today so we should probably get going," Arthur said standing up and pushing back in his chair. Arthur tried to be gentlemanly and polite whenever he could, but it really contrasted to his cynical ways.

"America wants me to come visit Japan with him after the meeting, do you want to come along with me?"

"I don't see why not," Francis replied.

* * *

"Dude, you didn't tell me France was coming," Alfred said as he invited them both in to Japan's house.

"Wh- what does that matter?!" Arthur asked as he felt himself getting all flustered.

"Well 'cause we didn't order enough tempura, duh!" Alfred said as if were incredibly obvious.

"Oh, I suppose..."

"Welcome everyone to my home," Japan, also known by his human name, Kiku said politely as he bowed to his guests "America-san ordered some sushi for you all to enjoy, he also ordered some burgers, but I highly doubt that he will share."

"Ha ha, nope!" Alfred laughed. He sat on the floor sifting through Kiku's movie collection looking for the perfect movie for the four of them to watch.

"This one looks good, it's called 'Sharknado!'" Alfred proclaimed holding the movie as if it were some kind of holy grail.

"Please, America-san I do not think we should watch that," Kiku told Alfred. He'd already seen the movie and didn't quite get it's appeal.

"Man, I thought you of all people knew not to judge a movie by its title!"

"B- but America-san I have seen it," Kiku probably hadn't spoken loud enough because the American had already popped in the DVD.

"America, are we really watching this garbage?" Arthur asked. Alfred was about to respond when he nearly jumped in surprise when a few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Alfred sighed in relief realizing it was probably just the person who was supposed to be delivering their food and not a killer shark. Alfred handed the young man at the door the money and brought the food in laying it out on the table. Alfred immediately dug into the food as the movie started up.

"America-san do you not think maybe you should be eating a little slower and perhaps not with your fingers like that?" Kiku asked trying to sound like this was no big deal. Arthur and Francis also tried their hand at using chopsticks, but both failed miserably.

"Naw it's no big deal, now let's watch the movie!" Alfred said a mouth full some kind of burger, sushi mixture, gross.

* * *

The movie came to an end and everyone just sat there staring at the screen. Then everyone simultaneously burst into a fit of laughter, everyone except Kiku of course who sat there still staring blankly at the screen wondering why everyone was laughing. The movie was terrible, nobody was going to deny that, but it was so bad that it was hilarious.

"Whelp I gotta get back home now," Alfred announced looking down at his watch. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door waving goodbye to everyone.

"Does that boy have any bloody manners?! I sometimes wonder who he takes after..."

"I thought you were the one to raise him, non?" Francis teased.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me, I think that you two are very much alike in that regard~"

"You take that back you stupid frog gobbling bastard!" Arthur said tackling the Frenchman.

"Please stop this immediately!" Kiku said asserting himself before things got too violent.

"Terribly sorry old chap," Arthur said apologetically, dusting himself off.

"O- Oui, désolé,"

"I think we should also be going now," Arthur said walking to the door "thanks for having us over, I for one enjoyed myself," Francis nodded and followed Arthur out the door. On their way out Francis held out his hand. Arthur looked at his a bit puzzled at first, then he realized what Francis was doing. He smiled slightly and took the hand as the two Europeans walked back to Arthur's home.

Kiku looked around the room at the mess they'd left behind, he sighed. It only took a few minutes to clean up, leaving the Japanese man to finally go to sleep after a long day of cultural exchange.

* * *

The moonlight shone through the window faintly illuminating the bedroom as a cool breeze crept into the room replacing the warm air.

"Come to bed with me," Arthur murmured hugging Francis from behind. Francis turned around finding himself caught off guard by a kiss. Arthur ran his fingers along the Frenchy's neck taking note on how perfect and soft the skin was, he'd fix that. Francis giggled a bit as Arthur continued to unknowingly tickle him. He smelt like jasmine today, always a different scent with each passing day. Arthur began to unbutton the other man's shirt. Francis gazed deep into the eye's of his lover, a beautiful emerald green that did such a wonderful job captivating him.

"Do you still think you're topping tonight?" Arthur said looking seductively at the Frenchman and with that he pinned Francis down onto the bed "Not today, frenchy."

"A- Arthur what are you-?!" Francis gasped as Arthur silenced him with a kiss. Francis' eyes widened realizing what was about to happen.

* * *

_I'll leave the rest up to your imagination. I'm gonna pull a time skip soon. I'm running low on ideas just going through this day after day. I don't want to turn into a broken record. Anyway hope you enjoyed everything so far, see you next chapter._


End file.
